


Flirt

by ironicbee7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbee7/pseuds/ironicbee7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You visit the Weasleys and flirt with Charlie to keep George on his toes.</p>
<p>Also on my Devianart under the same name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've posted here. Let me know if you like it and if anyone wants more fluffiness.

The smell of pine and baking cookies drifted through the air, the smell of Christmas. The radio was on in the background George, f/n and Charlie were in the living room with the others either at work or out shopping with the exception of Molly who was busy around the house readying for the guests. George looked up to see the h/c female laughing with the muscular red head, their arms interlinked and a slight blush on your cheeks. He rolled his eyes and continued to read the Daily Prophet whilst trying to block out the giggling.

F/n and his family always got on well, he mused; Molly loved having another girl to fuss over, she was like a big sister to Ginny and you enjoyed playing Quidditch. You filled part of the hole that Fred had left, always being there for George but never trying to replace Fred. Whilst the pair of you openly said you were together never did you publicly show it and Charlie was trying to see if George got jealous, he had been flirting since the moment he had returned from Romania.

"I don't know how you do it Charlie. It seems that you have such a blast though. It's fantastic what you do, such dedication, don't you think George?" 

At the mention of his name George lifted his gaze only to see that you were now sitting on his older brother’s knee and running your petite hand through his hair, a small grin playing on your lips. He knew that you wanted him to be more physical about the relationship; this was your way of showing him what he was missing. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders and carried on reading. A small flicker of disappointment passed over your face; this was not what you had expected. 

Molly appeared with arms full of laundry and a slightly confused look appeared on her face when she saw the three of you. As none of you had notice her come in she gave a small cough, both Charlie and you jumped up and landed on your feet and badly tried to explain what was happening. George stood up and extended a hand, grabbing your wrist and pulling you backwards into his chest.

"Flirting with my big brother how could you?" Georges tone was mock horror and he slightly pouted, the response he received had him in peals of laughter.

“Rather easily actually. If I screw up my eyes really tight he could be a more affection version of you.”


End file.
